


S.M. Remix, ft.Avatar

by Random_DATA



Series: Movie Mashups [1]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: AU where Avatar is just horribly written XD, F/M, Human!Dawn, Human!Marianne - Freeform, Human!Sunny, Na'vi!Bog, trash work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_DATA/pseuds/Random_DATA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The planet's existence had been known for years. And finally, we were going to establish a connection!</p><p>And there's a very special team that's been assembled to communicate with the locals...</p><p>But does either side have good intentions?</p><p> NOTE YOU DO NOT NEED TO LIKE AVATAR TO READ. The plot is different. If you haven't seen the movie, just search up Na'vi to get the general gist of how Bog looks! </p><p>Also there are ONLY Strange Magic characters here! So don't be expecting some James Sully or whatever his name was XD</p><p>- A fanfic in which the movie, James Cameron's The Avatar, is completely butchered in my desperation to write some Strange Magic fan fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out this work despite the tags, I hope you won't regret it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the changes to come. I will re-write every fan fiction I've written.

Dawn is an enthusiastic biology student, and at the end of her high school years, no amount of cute animals could pull her away from her true calling: Plants.

 

But it wasn't always this way...

 

For a total of five years Dawn was born into a happy family, but after her mother disappeared, her father and sister could never get along. In her elementary school years Dawn was the only adhesive that held Marianne and Dadga together. Her father was distant, but watchful, always busy, but never ever forgot why he had to work so hard. He was a kind caring man who was conflicted between making his family happy and supporting them. Her sister, Marianne, was a tall, loud, and strong older sister. She was striving to complete and finish all the house chores, even when Dawn was old enough to help. She too cared for her family, but expressed it the same way a dragon would guard it's hoard. 

Eventually their clash of attitudes grew a rift between them so large that Dawn couldn't hold them together. Marianne was always angered and vexed by her father's depression, she wished that he would stop mourning for his wife as she and Dawn had stopped mourning their mother. She mistook his distance as neglect, but the words she used to express her emotions clamped Dadga's mouth shut. He was hurt, sad, and truly felt that the words his eldest daughter spoke were true. If he couldn't be bothered to get involved in their lives, they were better off without him. 

 

And so by the time Dawn first entered high school, she had lost another parent. Dadga accepted another position in his line of work that allowed him to not only distance himself from the wrath of his daughter, but had an immensely higher wage as well. He sent every penny he earned to his daughters, and as time passed, he slowly regretted moving so far away from them.   
While Dawn and Marianne got closer, the older sibling realized that she didn't have a direction. She didn't have a goal, a dream, or any career related wish. By the time she graduated, she went right into the workforce, mostly working in convenience stores and restaurants. Meanwhile Dawn simply followed her best friends into their line of study, that is, until she realized she was interested in plants. So while her friends were learning to be vets and doctors, Dawn was a botanist.

 

Marianne worked during the day, always adjusting her schedule so that she wouldn't grow to be like her father. Marianne made sure that she always had time to spend with her sister. 

And so the two sisters grew inseparable... Until that one day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's so short.


	2. That One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened that one day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have found the plot!!!

It's been another tiring day, drenched lightly in sweat and feeling as irritable as ever, Marianne trudged her way back home.  
  
Usually just the knowledge that she was going home to meet her younger sister was enough to bring her spirits up, but the obnoxious shadow following her wouldn't allow it.

 

"Hey, common little lady, I know you need the money, I'll pay you handsomely! Trust me, you'll enjoy it just as much as I will!"

The stench of liquor was actually more overpowering then the trash on the street, which Marianne thought was quite a feat, but she also hoped that it meant that the man would die of alcohol poisoning soon. 

He had stumbled multiple times, tripping over strewn trash, each time raising Marianne's hopes, before his face avoided smashing against the ground each time. And while Marianne was speed walking away from her unwanted follower, he somehow managed to slowly crawl closer.

It wasn't long before he tripped close enough to actually reach out and grab Marianne on his way down, this was a big mistake on his part. Her anger finally bursting through, Marianne spun around and pulled the man closer so that it meet her foot as it came up to kick his gut. He would've doubled over and puked if given the chance, but Marianne let his hand go, watching as he fell on his back.

Almost growling, Marianne bared her teeth as she spat out, "leave me the fuck alone, or the next time your back hits the ground, I  **will**  smash your fucking face in, you understand?"

The man nodded furiously. 

Satisfied, Marianne readied a kick when suddenly there were hands at her writs, "Ah! Darin'! That's where you were! Heh, heh, don't go disappearin' on me like that! Almost gave me a heart attack!"

Marianne groaned inwardly. The man spun her around and flashed her a blinding smile.

He was a frequent admirer, he had been one of Marianne's customers in a rather rundown restaurant, and despite their first meeting consisting of her kicking his rowdy friends out of the place, somehow he was immediately smitten. Marianne never cared to talk to him, so whatever conversations they did have were always one sided. At first she never hesitated to take him down, or attack him, but he was sharp and dodged every kick and punch she could throw at him. Eventually he became a part of her life, almost similar to the fly buzzing around her trashbin back home. Marianne realized the man had never made any moves to touch or grab her until today, and normally she would've thrown him down but... 

This man had been casually meeting her for years, he didn't stalk her, and when he talked to her, he treated her like a princess. Marianne didn't know why, but the man had slowly lowered all her defenses, he had become a normal part of her routine. He never once did anything to raise even the slightest bit of suspicion, he simply visited her during work, occasionally gave her snacks or a drink (or candy and flowers on valentines) attempted to make small talk, then bid her goodbye. Sometimes he actually got her to laugh, or respond with grunts, nods, and other small sounds and gestures. So when he turned her around... Marianne couldn't think of a reason  **not** to relax.

 

....

 

"You can let me go now."

"Ah! So she  _finally_ speaks!" Marianne swore she had never seen a larger or more brighter smile than the one that was growing on his face as he released her.

Desperately trying not to smile back at such contagious and obvious happiness, Marianne brought her wrists back to her sides and slid past him, continuing her way home.

"Aww, come on! It's taken  ** _so long_** to finally get you to talk! Won't you please at least chat with me for a bit? It's lovely out tonight! We could walk across a couple of rooftops? I know this really sweet spot that has the most  **amazing** view!"

He followed her, eyes pleading, the way a puppy would ask it's master for food. "C'mon Marianne!"

Still, she kept walking.

 

...

Marianne was standing in front of her apartment building before she finally turned to face him, "look... um, sorry, I don't even know your name, but I really appreciate what you're doing here (whatever it is you're doing) and it's cute and adorable and all, but I really need you to leave now. You've been begging for hours now, and it's starting to grate on my nerves." Marianne would forever treasure the silence she had when she walked home from now on.

"Roland... I've actually told you my name before, but you were probably too busy. Heh. Well... Can I have at least one request fulfilled before I go?"

Wearily she studied him, it was the first time he appeared nervous, Marianne had only remembered seeing him confident or happy. "What is it?"

"Could you please consider, keeping this?" From his pocket he produced a card, and although her first thought was to reject it, the surface of the card caught her attention.

"... you shoot?"

"heh, heh, yeah. Sometimes. This place is near that store you run, so anytime you want an actual challenger, just give me a ring."

She took the card from him, his number was scrawled on top, "... I've never shot before..."

"Perfect! Then I can teach you!"

"You work there?"

"Oh, no, I just practice there."

"Practice, huh?" Briefly she wondered if he had ever mentioned this before, or what he did for a living, then she immediately put a stop to further thoughts related to the man in front of her. "heh. Not bad."

Abruptly she turned and climbed the steps to the building's front door, quickly getting through security scans and into the lobby where Roland couldn't follow her. To her relief, and his benefit, he hadn't attempted to do so, he simply stood in the street watching the door for a few seconds before turning and heading back from where ever he came from. 

* * *

 

Back in her apartment, Marianne was greeted by a hug tackle and a blond blur. "OH MY GOSH MARIANNE! YOU'RE 27 MINUTES LATE!" Bringing herself face to face, Dawn studied her sister's face. Marianne looked just as pleased to see here as she did every other night, but still, something must've happened unexpectedly for Marianne to forget informing her about her tardiness.

Marianne saw nothing but questions and worry in her younger sibling's eyes, heaving a sigh, she tried to relax Dawn's grip of her shoulders. "Relax Dawn. I was just... Unexpectedly held up."

After a quick shower and change, Dawn and Marianne were seated in their couch, each holding a warm glass of hot chocolate. 

"So?" Dawn began.

"Yeah. Sooo... You know that guy I told you about 3 years back? The one who's been annoying me at work?"

"Hm~! The one who  _totally_ has a crush on you~!"

"Yeah, th-"

"So he's back again?"

"oh no... Actually, (ugh gosh, please don't flip but...) he's been visiting me all this time..."

"AHHH! HA! HE TOTALLY  **DOES** HAVE A CRUSH ON YOUuUuUuu~!"

"... Heh heh heh, yeah. You're right."

"MARIANNE! HE SO-- Wait what?"

"I said you're right. He does."

"Oh my Gosh. And... And... do you like him back?"

"... maybe. A little bit? I dunno. Just because the guy's been around forever doesn't mean he's a good guy..."

"Marianne, that 'guy' has been visiting you for three whole years, you will never find a more dedicated man! OH! He's never done anything bad, has he?"

"...no..."

"Then... what are you scared of? OH WAIT! Does he look really bad?"

"wellll... he's actually... quite...uh. Handsome?" Her head titled in thought. "He's got short blond hair. He's skinny." Marianne remembered his grip on her wrists. "Quite strong too... And he always wears casual formal wear..." Even when she first met him at that dump of a diner, for some reason he had a dress shirt and dress pants on (although at the time they were very messy and stained). His  _friends_ on the other hand were dressed in tank tops and ripped jeans, they were carrying weapons and were quite loud, while he was simply lounging on a chair and watching them, sometimes laughing with them. Then a curious thought crossed her mind. "He reminds me of you..."

 

Dawn was ecstatic. She had never seen her sister pull off such a wistful expression. Marianne was always either childishly happy or deadly serious. But to see her older sister actually think about a guy romantically set of major party cannons in her system.  _We've **got** to celebrate this._ she thought. "Oh wow. You have  **no** idea how so cool this moment is right now. And I'll admit it's actually a bit creepy to date a guy that reminds you of me, but hey, I'm too happy to actually care right now! I mean, you've  **never ever actually** looked at guys before and it's just so. Just so wow."

"Hehe, calm down Dawn!"

"Oh my gosh you have to go on a date tomorrow. And you have to tell me ALL about it!"

"Geez sister clam! Isn't tomorrow too fast?"

"IT'S NOT FAST ENOUGH SISTER!"

"Bua-HA-HAH-HA!"

"I'M SERIOUS! MARIANNE!!!"

"Okay! Okay! Geez! I'll see what I can do about it!"

"AND DON'T YOU DARE FORGET TO TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT!"

"Alright, like I can  **ever** forget!"

"Oh! Your cocoa is finished, want some more?" 

"Naw, it's actually getting really late. I'll just check the mail and then get some sleep."

"Hm, here, I'll clean up."

"Thanks Dawn."

While Dawn disappeared into the kitchenette, Marianne tapped the coffee table screen and checked their apartment mailbox. Usually it would have two or three fliers, and the occasional bill, but this time there was an urgent letter from some Fitzroy company. Marianne read it's contents.

Then she read it again.

 

And once more just to make sure everything was correct.

 

She didn't know what to think.

"Dawn. It's... It's for you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter (but it's longer than the last one!!!)


	3. That One Day continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did the letter say!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say, chapter names have never been so purposeful!

It felt like an eternity by the time Dawn had reached Marianne's side, during which Marianne tried to collect her thoughts. But when her sister shrieked in excited happiness, Marianne couldn't help but break a little on the the inside...

She might be the older sibling, and she might pretend that she was strong, brave, and powerful, but nothing was meaningful without her sister. Nothing mattered without her Dawn.

Through thick and thin Marianne always had Dawn to get back to, the only drop of happiness that she had, the only reason for everything she did. 

 

And now... it was all slipping through her fingers.

Dawn was going to leave her.

It was just going to be her, herself, and no one else.

 

While Marianne was absorbing the brunt of the shock, Dawn let out another squeal, "OH!! Marianne!!! This is great! THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE  **BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!** "

Her excited shrieking snapped Marianne to the present. She realized that Dawn was right about something... Dawn wasn't going to disappear from her life! She was just getting a job! And one that would make her happy to boot! Shaking the bad thoughts away, Marianne gave Dawn a wide hug. "Good job little bean. You deserve it!" 

Sobbing in happy tears, her sister chocked out, "I know," before hugging her back.

"I'm sorry Marianne. But I'll promise to call every. Day."

"...you better remember...... So..." she broke the hug, " when do you start packing?"

"as soon as possible!"

Her happiness was contagious,  _for now_ , Marianne thought,  _for now just, let Dawn enjoy her moment. This is the biggest break for her._

"When do you leave?"

"When I graduate!"

"heh, wow, that's in like, a month!"

"I know! It's all happening too fast!"

Marianne spent the rest of the night chatting about Dawn's new post.

 

It turns out that she was being shipped off to a newly discovered planet filled with new life forms. Her job was to study and classify all the new plant forms on the planet. It had new grand adventure written all over it. And Dawn loved discovering new things, especially plants. Her assignment might take her an entire lifetime, there was never a more perfect job suited for her. Marianne was impressed, for a company to pick a graduate, right out of school, instead of getting a more experienced scientist, Dawn must've been top of her class, and then some more! 

They drifted asleep in excited giggles. 

* * *

 

Mornings were always busiest for the two sisters, in the morning, she was tasked with fixing the beds and cleaning up any of last night's messes. Dawn simply prepped food and focused on packing her supplies for classes. They didn't usually have time to talk, they simply prepped for the day and breezed out the door. The apartment was always left in poorly cleaned shambles, which Marianne fixed before Dawn got home in the evening. 

Dawn had to catch a transport vehicle to her classes while Marianne walked to her work for that morning. Today her schedule was split into three, work the morning shift at the convince store, spend an hour of two covering for another person at a local diner, then work the rest of the afternoon in a small popular restaurant. Marianne was distracted all day, so she didn't even question the absence of Roland, who never once had failed to visit her during work.

 

By the time Marianne had finished, she had almost forgotten about Roland and the promised date, what with all that excitement about Dawn's potential future. But as she exited the small dining area, the man in question was standing at the door, waiting for her. She sent a quick message over to Dawn, telling her that she might be later than expected and that she took her suggestion. 

"Hey," she pushed aside the door," what are you doing out here? You're usually in here while I work."

"Wow. I'm actually kinda glad to visit you after work if it gets you to talk so much." He flashed her another swoon-worthy smile.

Marianne smiled back it reply.

"Heh. AND she smiles too! Man, I really should do this more often! I am making more progress today then I am these past 4 years!" He turned and held his arm out, "so, we headin' to the shooting gallery or what?"

Marianne took his arm and let him lead the way. 

 

The gallery wasn't much, some of the more expensive places had actual targets and real guns, other economic ones used screens and images. Roland was a good shot, he taught Marianne to hold, aim, and fire a gun. She hit a bulls-eye on her first try. 

The couple spent hours trying to one up the other, although Roland kept insisting it wasn't a competition, Marianne treated it as such. By the end of their date, Marianne learned that Roland was a mystery, he refused to answer her questions about his background and occupation, he danced around the truth revealing nothing except small tidbits about himself. In the end, Marianne was left with more questions than answers about the man that had been seeing her for years.

 

Despite her first hit, she was slightly upset at the fact that the rest of her shots didn't carry through, Roland had won their 'non-existent' competition and Marianne was a sore loser. However, during their walk home, Roland had draped his jacket around her shoulders, mistaking her shoulder rubs as a defense against the cold, but none-the-less the gesture was appreciated.  
He bid her good night and Marianne spent the rest of the night eating dinner and regaling her sister with details of the date.

* * *

 

Days were passing by in a haze.

Marianne was feeling more and more on edge. 

Every night, when she came home to an slowly emptying apartment, she could swear a little part of herself either died, burned out from anger at the injustice, or drowned in sorrow of what it all meant. The dates with Roland slowly traveled outside the gallery and spread to malls, streets, roofs, and other places. 

 

But when the day finally came for Dawn to leave, nothing could stop the numbing chocking feeling Marianne had. Her days were going to lonely. She was going to live alone, no more Dawn to greet her at the door, or a friend to talk to about her day, or a sister to share secrets with...  
Roland noticed her silence, and after a few pestering questions, he realized that Marianne was going through some thing too big to share. He spent his late afternoon walking her home. 

Marianne changed and gathered some of Dawn's bags. They had agreed to meet at the airport, celebrating her graduation would be like celebrating the ability to jump. Everyone could graduate university, it would be a real miracle if they could land a good job in their actual specified field the same way Dawn had. And as much as Marianne wanted to be happy for her, she couldn't help but wish that she had at least, one more day with her.  
  


At the airport, Dawn was excited as always. She was going on the best journey in her life. She was going to discover and uncover possibly thousands, or billions of new plants and similar variants. She contemplated naming them after her friends and joked about what kind of plant would have the honor to be called Marianne. But when the time time came and Dawn had to go, her hugged Marianne like she was afraid she would never see her again.

"I promise to call everyday..."

".Yeah. You'd better not forget."

 

By the time the sisters pulled away from each other, their eyes were filled with tears, Dawn turned and ran when an announcement warned her about last calls. Marianne stood on her toes and yelled at the top of her lungs after her sister," HAVE FUN OUT THERE!"  
  


The last thought Dawn had on Earth was that Marianne reminded her of Dagda when their mother was still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but shake the feeling that I'm making Roland sound like a better guy than he is supposed to be. But don't worry, it'll all make sense soon...


	4. And We're Still Waiting for Something Significant to Happen...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this chapter short? Yes. Does it have Roland? Yes.
> 
> Now you know why its so short XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably are...

A rough grunt escaped his lips as his backside hit the floor‎. Standing in front of him, triumphant, was Marianne, huffing to try and choke back her laughter.

 

"So? When are you gonna **actually** start fighting?" She offered a hand to help Roland up.

 

Roland still out of breath, ‎took her hand and let her tug him to his feet. By now he wasn't surprised by Marianne's strength. Catching his breath, he finally replied, "you know... I have a desk job too okay? And it's been _a while_ since I've fought hand to hand."

 

" **HA.** That's not what I heard!"

 

"Battling in an armored suit, _specifically_ designed for taking on enemies **MANY times** my size and strength does _NOT_ count!"

 

" **Oh it so does** ," ‎Marianne countered with so much mock in her tone. Turning her back to him, she began to make her way to the change rooms. It was mid-day now, and she was feeling the faintest of pangs, she was missing her sister already...

 

"Hey, where are you going? I promise I'll take longer to fall down this time!"

 

"Sorry Fitzroy, but I just want to see my sister." She stopped shortly after replying to him, having just realized she had no clue where her sister was right now.‎..

 

 

As if reading her mind, Roland offered to take Marianne to see Dawn. 

 

 

After they both freshened up from their sparring session, he began to tour the square. Having been on base for much longer than she has, he gave her a small crash introduction of the buildings, their location, and what went on in them.

 

He finally brought her up to the _**very same**_ building that she last left Dawn. "And finally here we are. The Avatar initiative is based here"

 

"Are you serious. " Marianne was shocked for a few seconds before continuing. She couldn't stop the venom from slipping into her voice as she continued. "If I had known that my sister was **right** where I left her, I could've found her _**myself**_ , and in _half the time_." Old habits die hard.

 

" Yeah, but you also would have missed some extra time with this‎," he gestured to himself, " plus now you at least know where everything else is. So you know, it wasn't exactly a _complete_ waste of time."

 

She flinched mentally, for all her years at the military academy, she was more used to constantly avoiding others. Rejecting help, everyone one there had an ulterior motive to their actions. Which did little to help her social grace. "Oh, sorry. It's just that I'm no--"

 

"Hey. Don't worry I didn't take any offense, and I was just kidding about the whole 'missing me' thing. "

 

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to guys like you. Where I'm from winning is everything. And being a girl meant that you were already on the losing side."

 

"Wellll, ‎that's not true." He stepped a bit closer, leaning towards Marianne enough so that it looked like he was sharing a secret, "and in my opinion, if you put as much effort in your appearance as you did in your combat, you'd be undefeated. Too bad-ass to exist." He gave her her space again, looking at her face to gauge her reaction.

 

Rewarded with her smile and blush, he waved as he walked off, "I'll be back to show you to your quarters and your schedule!"

 

"Thanks Roland." ‎She had taken a liking to him.  Otherwise she would have usually omitted the name of the person who deserved her Thanks.

 

 

Snapping into business mode, Marianne faced the building again, she had assumed it was some sort of registration or information building, but apparently not. The building had glass doors and steel/metal exterior, the windows were all one way, so that if one were to try and look inside, only their reflection would look back at them. It was perhaps only the size of the smallest mansion, or the biggest house.

 

 

 

For an unknown reason , Marianne's muscles were tensed with nervousness. And she couldn't pinpoint why until she entered the building, roamed the hallways and found her sister. Talking to another scientist. A much older scientist...who looked. Familiar.

 

She felt a strange sensation in her chest. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes... When was the last time she saw him? When was the last time they talked? _**When was the last time she had seen her own father?**_  


 

Since her mother's death? Since she first left for the academy? It had been too long.

 

 

"Dad...?"

 

"Oh!" His round face turned away from Dawn's. "Marianne."

 

She ran to hug the old man, he had changed dramatically from the last time she'd seen him. He was a tall striking man with lavish brown hair. Now he had a pot belly, a beard, and white hair.

 

But her father's hug still felt the same‎. If not more comfortable since it's been so long since Marianne had last hugged him.

 

Their family had always been so close. Despite the money they had, they still lived humble ‎lives. Marianne's mother had been the center of the small family, which is why when she passed, so many things had changed. Her father had spent more time mourning her loss, and Dawn had set herself to cheering him up. But Marianne focused on the house and her family's well-being.

 

And while her father and her sister were overly emotional , Marianne was the rational thinking person who would often snap their attention back to reality.

 

But that didn't mean she couldn't be emotional once in a while. And seeing her father after 10 or so years was enough to make her sink into the hug and let a few tears streak down her face.

 

 

"Oh Marianne. You've grown so much. I'm so proud of you! It was brave of you to take care of your sister and support yourselves. I'm so sorry girls."

 

His voice ached with sorrow of his mistake and the joy‎ of reuniting again. When they finally broke the hug, Marianne chuckled gently at his tears. "Don't worry dad. We understand."

 

 

Her mother was one of the people who foun‎d the new planet. At first it was a picture that showed up in the drones sent to explore and map the Galaxy. But with her mother found faint signs of life, and made it her mission to convince the people above her to send an expedition. At least she got to see she was right about Pandora before she passed away.

 

At first her father had become a worthless wreck. He hadn't sunk so low as to abandon his daughters though. He'd just sunken enough to not be able to commit to his career anymore, and after they fired him, he simply worked at measly paying jobs‎ or once in a while, if he'd clean up enough, he'd go to a university and get payed big time for showing his face and talking about his career.

 

But then Marianne had snapped one day, yelling at him in her childish voice about how tired she was of his moping around. That day she reminded him of what he still had left that he couldn't lose. 

 

It wasn't his preference to leave his daughters all alone, but when Marianne left for the military academy, leaving words of a 'unique' encouragement (if telling another person that they were unless and couldn't do their job properly was considered encouragement). At least the job was high paying, he'd be able to support them both. So before he left, he dropped Dawn off at Marianne's school and told her he was sorry and that she should tell Marianne that he's going to try harder from now on to help them both.

 

Then he had left their lives, never seeing them, never bothering to send a letter or a call or anything else for that matter. The only sign that he was at least still alive, was the money that always came in at the end of the month.‎..

 

 

But she understood, both sisters knew it wasn't his fault. And while Marianne blamed herself for the first few years of his absence, Dawn had long since cured her of that self hate.

 

After a long moment of silence, Dawn perked up, "so Marianne, you wanna join me and dad on a tour of this place? It's amazing!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my hand hurt from typing this on the phone. I don't text. Or play phone games. Or use my phone really. 
> 
> But I'm starting to use it now cause my computers internet lags like a b*t{h.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a comment below!


End file.
